50 Words of Ezekiel and Katie
by JoeMerl
Summary: Fifty random words about a seemingly-random couple. Ezekiel/Katie. COMPLETE.


If you've been on FFnet for a while, you've probably seen this kind of story before; basically, I used a random word generator to come up with fifty words to use as prompts for writing about one of my favorite fanon couples, Ezekiel and Katie. (I got inspired by nikki-kun05's recent Izzy/Noah fic "Thousand Island mixed with Greek," by the way; feel free to go read that, it was really good.) No words were thrown out (except for prepositions), though I did rearrange the order to create a vaguely chronological story. Anyway, this is my first try at this sort of thing, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Yap**

She almost never stopped talking. Which was just fine with him, because he loved to listen.

**Pink**

Even more than that, Ezekiel loved the way those little spots of pink would appear on her tawny face, just visible every time he gave her a compliment.

**Driveled**

With much effort, she managed to get him to stop picking his nose. Next project: get him to carry tissues.

**Permeate**

She liked to hang out by the pool, but Ezekiel could only handle that in small doses. He much preferred to go inside, find a nice, quiet room, and just talk with her until it became the happiest little room in the world.

**Sunburned**

"Look, all I said was that if your doctor told you to get more sun, you shouldn't use _so much_ lotion…"

**Daub**

When she daubed the Icy-Hot on his face, though, he was happy that the sunburn was there to hide how hard he was blushing.

**Knowingly**

"What? I just like hanging out with her," Ezekiel said, absentmindedly kicking a pebble into the Playa des Losers pool. But what was visible of Cody's face through the bandages continued to give him that clever look, smiling knowingly.

**Roam**

Sometimes he would just read or swim by himself. But sometimes, when she was visiting Cody in the infirmary, or just hanging out with one of the other contestants, Ezekiel would do nothing but roam the hallways of the resort, hoping to find her.

**Whoa**

The first time he used that word correctly for the very first time she kissed him on the cheek.

**Barely**

"Well, we managed to get your head unstuck…"

"Barely!" Ezekiel gasped, rubbing the pink ring around his neck, swearing to himself (though he knew he was lying) that he would never play Truth or Dare with her and Sadie again.

**Horrors**

"EEEE!" Katie screamed, throwing her arms around Ezekiel in fear as Izzy jumped out of the bushes, cackling like a maniac. Ezekiel angrily told her not to scare people like that, but Izzy's grin told him she knew he was faking.

**Avail**

It wasn't very common, but when Sadie wasn't around, Ezekiel was sure to avail himself of the opportunity to finally have Katie all to himself.

**Flashiest**

Normally he could speak eight different languages, but when she gave him that biggest, shiniest, flashiest smile of hers, even his usual "eh's" were hard to get out.

**Ostentation**

A lot of people back home thought that his "Z" necklace was tacky, but considering who advised him to buy it, he decided to always wear it under his shirt.

**Slaked**

Usually calm, he would become jumpy whenever he was around her, until she would throw her arms around him and he could finally relax.

**Repentance**

At first she thought it was funny, the exaggeratedly friendly way he would act around girls to convince them he wasn't the sexist pig he'd appeared to be on the show. When the two of them started to date, though, that amusement faded quickly.

**Badger**

Not the normal gift a guy gives to his girlfriend, she thought, but Katie reluctantly decided that it was the thought that counts.

**Quadratic**

He was a farm boy who couldn't use the word "dude" correctly in a sentence, but that home-schooling had definitely paid off for something, Katie thought with a smile, as Zeke's eyes wandered up and down her math homework, looking for mistakes.

**Crudely**

"_ER!_ Dang it!" Ezekiel screamed, uncharacteristically upset, throwing the carved wooden plaque over his shoulder onto a pile of other rejects. He went right back to work, whittling knife in hand. This present for Katie had to be _perfect._

**Sediment**

Ezekiel would never have believed in reading tea leaves, if it wasn't for the fact he knew Katie was just making things up that she knew he'd enjoy.

**Flimsy**

"Well, you know...i-it's your first performance, and..."

He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. She smiled; it was a pretty flimsy excuse for driving his barely-functional pickup truck all the way to Toronto to see her, but then again, she really didn't care.

**Debut**

She was nervous as she walked out on the stage for her first show. But when she spotted him in the audience, sitting stoically in the front row next to Sadie with that tiny little smile spread across his face, for a second she felt all of her anxiety simply melt away.

**Encore**

Of course, that stoicism vanished quickly after she was done, as he leapt to his feet to cheer, screaming for more.

**Hemmed**

Hemmed in by "oooh"ing spectactors, unable to escape, Ezekiel looked up at the mistletoe, blushed, and gave a highly amused Katie a tiny kiss on the cheek.

**Paling**

She thought he would blush when she first mentioned doing _that _(and before they were even married, too!), but she found the way he went as white as a sheet at the thought to be even funnier.

**Mandible**

_We never double date with Bridgette and Geoff again! _Ezekiel wrote angrily, glaring out at her through his messy brown bangs. Katie could only smile guiltily as the doctors finished wiring up his broken lower jaw.

**Apocryphal**

At first, when they started to date after the _Total Drama_ series had ended, most people considered the rumors unlikely. Considering how much he'd heard some of the other couples from the shows were hounded, Ezekiel thought this was probably a good thing. But of course, the tabloids caught on eventually.

**Variously**

_StarStalker Magazine _called them "Katiezekiel." _The Canadian Inquirer _called them "Ezekatie." The two of them, often joined by Sadie or other friends, could waste very long stretches of time fake-arguing over which version they liked better.

**Strangling**

"So, I guess you _have _seen those magazine articles about us, eh?" he managed to choke out, as Katie's ex-boyfriend/current stalker tightened his fingers around Ezekiel's neck.

**Unlabeled**

After hearing how he had been rushed to the emergency room with a severe allergic reaction, Katie made a note to include a list of ingredients with every package she sent him from now on.

**Creased**

The bullet only creased him lightly on the shoulder; it was no big deal, he insisted. Still, hearing about the hunting accident by phone from hundreds of kilometers away, Katie was more scared than she had ever been in her life.

**Stinking**

"Er…you'll get used to the smell, eh?" he chuckled nervously, as Katie woke up from brief unconsciousness on that first visit to the Buktouch family farm.

**Strawberry**

"Mmm! My favorite!" Katie said, taking a slow bite while Sadie tossed whole handfuls of the sweet fruits into her mouth. "But how can you grow them around _here?_" Ezekiel only smiled, eyes drifting over to the greenhouse he had modified just for that purpose.

**Pickling**

Granted, being snowed in at Zeke's place while his parents were gone _sounded_ like it would be fun, but Katie wished their house was stocked with some emergency food that _hadn't_ been soaking in brine for the past twenty years.

**Mated**

Katie thought it was funny, the way Ezekiel would always blush whenever anybody brought up even the tiniest hint of sex. Later, though, as they stood by the fence of his farm watching the bull and the heifer going at it, it was him frowning at her, wondering why she looked so shocked at so normal a sight.

**Courser**

"But I thought you _wanted _to learn horse-riding, eh?" he said, frowning down at her. She, meanwhile, stood trembling before "Buttercup," who glared down at her and snorted, _daring_ her to try.

**Riskier**

She knew he felt awkward kissing when they were at his house, and how conservative his parents were about such simple public displays of affection. So of course, every time they left the two together in the same room for even a second, they would always return with Katie grinning mischievously, and their son looking nervous and red in the face.

**Enslaving**

"Darn it, Lucille, I'm the man of the house and what I say goes!" Ezekiel's father said, his tone angry yet somehow amused as he banged his fist on the dining room table. Mrs. Buktouch quickly agreed, but as she glanced over at Katie with a twinkle in her eye, the younger woman instantly realized that however much she _thought_ she could control Ezekiel by herself, this woman had a _lot_ to teach her about men.

**Altitude**

"More tissue, more tissue!"

"Eugh…"

Katie shoved another wad of toilet paper under Zeke's nose, trying to ignore the warm red liquid running out over her hands. Still, as gross as this was, he was only on his plane to make her happy, and that was enough to make it all worthwhile.

**Frisking**

Okay, yes, Duncan was a cop now, not the same semi-tamed pervert he was back when they first met on the island. And yes, they _had _been speeding. But Ezekiel's face still burned, sure he was taking just a bit more time on _her_ than was strictly necessary.

**Penal**

And throwing him in jail for complaining about it was _really_ above the line, or whatever that phrase was. But Katie would always laugh at that story, telling people that it was the "funnest date ever."

**Socializing**

Ezekiel wasn't anti-social; he would _try _to get along with her friends, but he would always embarrass himself, much to her and Sadie's amusement.

**Invisibly**

Eventually he learned that it was better to just be quiet, hanging invisibly behind her as she giggled and laughed and he waited for each event to end.

**Agonized**

Ezekiel paced the room for an hour, the little velvet box in his hand, rehearsing the way he would ask her again and again.

**Jubilation**

With Ezekiel's entire town and all of Katie's friends and family in attendance, the engagement party was one of the best nights of both of their lives.

**Tolerably**

To most people, twenty-one phone calls would be a lot of interruptions for one's honeymoon; but knowing Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel found it tolerably low. (The number of giggling conversations about how "the wedding night went," though…)

**Reliance**

At first, Ezekiel found Sadie's reliance on Katie a little annoying. But after that first time she went out of town for the week, and he tossed in turned in bed for hours each night, unable to sleep, had to admit that that was a bit hypocritical of him.

**Slumber**

"Zeke! Wake up! I heard something downstairs!" she cried, shaking him roughly. He continued to sleep. She frowned, then grinned, and began to tickle his ears. He woke up, giggling, in moments. That _always _worked.

**Dozed**

It _was_ horribly irresponsible of him, but still, Katie couldn't help but smile when she returned home to find Ezekiel passed out on the couch from exhaustion, with Junior and Little Sadie jumping up and down wildly on his chest.

* * *

Well, that was kind of fun. I might have to do this sort of thing again sometime. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, and whether you did or not, please tell me by leaving reviews!


End file.
